


For Whom the Magic Tolls

by AMusing_mind



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mind Control, POV Amity Blight, POV Luz Noceda, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMusing_mind/pseuds/AMusing_mind
Summary: Ultimately, humans were powerful vessels for magic. Belos figured that out. Lucky for him, the only human in the Boiling Isles would do anything to protect her friends.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. La Estupidez

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story, For Whom the Magic tolls. Enter the minds of Amity and Luz as they embark on a new adventure...one that neither of them expected to get roped into. Get ready for lots of feelings. You'll be hurting and you'll be laughing :)

Luz glared up at the tall, gothic castle. This was stupid. She knew it was stupid. But to her, stupidity was just a term that came with protecting the people she loved. If even one friend could be spared any single moment of pain, her stupidity paid off.

She clutched the scroll in her hand, fingering the etching of the emperor’s seal. The first step onto the bridge high above the sharp stones was heavy. The next was slightly easier. Soon, her feet fell into a robotic tandem.

As she reached the large doors, they creaked open. Inside stood a small red demon, flanked by two burly guards.

“Hello,” Kikimora nodded politely in greeting. “We’ve been expecting you, Luz the human. Come, the emperor waits.”

Kikimora gestured down the gloomy, candlelit hall that seemed endless. The guards moved to Luz’s side, and in that moment, she knew no glyph that she haphazardly shoved into her pockets would save her from this mess—there was no turning back.

She spared one look to the outside world as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Amity clutched the Azura novel tightly to her chest. Her heart was pounding—faster than it did when she came face to face with the slitherbeast and grom. She was just returning a book. It was a simple errand.

It would go as planned. She would strangle Hooty as he attempted to coerce her with some dumb riddle, and Luz would rush out to put a stop to the carnage. Luz would then take the book, but not before asking Amity a million questions about it. Luz’s gushing would be nonstop. Frankly, it would be outright adorable.

Her face burned. She took a deep breath. She was returning a _book._

“Hooty hoot! Looks like we have a visitor approaching!” Hooty’s shrill voice rang. “Oh! It’s—”

The door flew open, effectively slamming Hooty’s face into the outside wall. “—ouch!”

“Luz?” It was Eda. Her face noticeably deflated when she looked at Amity. “Oh, it’s you, Blight-child.”

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s me. I came to return a book from Luz. I take it that she’s not here.”

Eda stepped aside to let Amity into the messy house. They easily ignored the protests from Hooty and the insistent demands for an apology.

“No, she’s not. In fact, I haven’t seen her since last night. Out of all the strange things Luz does, it’s really strange for her to just wonder off without saying anything.” Eda crossed her arms. “You haven’t heard from her?”

Amity’s flustered heart soon sank. There was something about Eda’s demeanor that was off-putting. She was tense, standing too tall. Her voice had an edge. She definitely wasn’t acting like the aloof witch Amity had come to know.

“No. I talked to her yesterday at school about returning the book. That’s it. Um…” She summoned her communication device. “Have you talked to Willow and Gus? I could—”

“I already tried that.” Eda interrupted, pacing now. “They talked to her last night, but they haven’t heard from her since.”

“You…you don’t think she went back to the human realm, do you?” Amity asked in a quiet voice.

“Nonsense. Only I have the magic to summon the portal, and I’ve had it hidden away. I’m not worried about that.” Eda answered.

Amity felt her grip on the book relax a little. Color returned to her knuckles and face as she let out a breath. If Luz were still in the Boiling Isles, they would find her. She probably went out to explore, coaxed by some obscure adventure. It wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“What are you worried about?” Amity asked.

“There’s plenty of things to be worried about with Luz, kid. I’ve never soon someone with so much naïve confidence. It’s almost painful. Now that she has those glyphs, it’s even worse. Who knows what she got herself into.”

Eda sat down on the arm of the couch and picked up a mug. Amity remembered that Luz talked about Eda having a cup or two of apple blood every morning. No wonder she was so equipped to handle the stressors of being the Boiling Isles most wanted.

“Well…shouldn’t we be out there looking?” Amity asked her. “You could do a fly-around on your staff.”

“I doubt that Luz is in any actual trouble. My bet is that she went out to practice some magic in the early morning and fell asleep under a tree. I just hope the tree wasn’t man-eating. I told her to avoid those like I do my exes.” Eda snickered.

If Eda wasn’t worried about it, Amity shouldn’t have been, right?

“Hey guys…” A window slid open as Hooty squeezed his head inside. “I hear we’re talking about Luz…I saw Luz this morning…”

“What!” Eda exclaimed. “Hooty, what in titan’s name? I asked you earlier if you had seen Luz.”

“Well, you didn’t say please.” Hooty said.

“Remind me to wring his neck later.” Eda grumbled.

“I’ll help.” Amity promised.

“Geez, don’t kill the messenger. I’m only telling you what I saw. I say she left around…hm…5 am. Waaaay before any of you sleeping beauties woke up. You see, I always wake up as the sun rises. There’s something beautiful about—”

“Hooty, which way did she go?” Eda interrupted.

“She was heading towards town. She wouldn’t tell me what she was up to. She just said ‘bye Hooty’ all bleak. She was being a real buzzkill. It ruined my morning ritual.”

“Luz was fine when I said goodnight to her. What on earth could have happened to make her act like that?” Eda asked thoughtfully.

“Even if something were going on, Luz wouldn’t let you know. She tends to hold some things inside and face them herself. It’s so dumb, she’ll go through thick and thin to help others with the smallest of problems, even if they don’t ask. She’s so selfless. I love that about her.” Amity mumbled on, then caught herself. “I mean, like I said, it’s totally dumb!”

Eda blinked at Amity. “Right.”

“EDA! EDA! EDA!”

King’s booming voice made both Amity and Eda jump. He ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. He rolled a few times before popping up and clawing his way up onto Eda’s lap. He held a paper in his hand.

“Yes King? What did you find?” Eda took the paper.

“I was trying to find some snacks—er, clues. I found this under Luz’s bed!” He hugged her.

In that moment, as Eda read it, the lights of the Owl House flickered, dimming. The paper dropped to the ground. A terrifying, surreal energy emanated from Eda—it was unlike any magic or power Amity had ever experienced. Amity shrank back.

“I see. So that’s how they want to play this.” Eda’s voice was wickedly calm as she summoned her palisman. “Come on, King. We have to have a talk with my sister. Amity, you watch the house. We should be back with Luz soon enough.”

With that, Eda flew out of the house in a blinding rush, leaving Amity near shaking with confused worry. Nothing about Eda’s reaction screamed okay. It took her a moment of courage to lean down and pick up the note. Luz’s scribbled handwriting was clear as day.

_Dear Eda,_

_I woke up this morning to a scroll on my window. I thought maybe I’d actually been given a prophecy this time, haha!_

_I guess it was a calling of some sort…I received a summoning from emperor Belos. I can’t get into details. I don’t want to put you in danger. But I also don’t want to worry you. That’s why I’m leaving this note. So you know that I’ll be okay. I’ll be home eventually._

_Let Willow and Gus know that I probably won’t make it to our sleepover tonight. Also, tell Amity I’m so sorry for flaking on the book return!_

_We’ll train soon,_

_With lots of love for everyone,_

_Luz_

Amity tried to make sense of the note, but each time she only had more questions with the little information provided. Her heart and stomach, which had been full of butterflies as she approached the typically bright Owl House, were now filled with a dreadful uneasiness as she stood frozen in the near darkness.

Deep in her gut, somehow, she knew Eda wouldn’t just be flying home with Luz. Not if Belos was summoning her alone. This wasn’t a simple bait for Eda. He would’ve let her know he had Luz. He would’ve sent Lilith, or a hoard of soldiers. There was just something that didn’t fit right with the Owl House occupants’ typical shenanigans.

Amity found herself climbing the staircase. She ended up in Luz’s little room—one where she spent late nights talking to Luz about anything when Luz just wouldn’t let her leave. The floor was scattered with paper glyphs. Azura books were set against the wall. Amity, who hadn’t let go of the book since she arrived, added to the pile.

Azura always said to have faith, no matter how bad the situation seemed. It’s what got the good witch through some really tough times. When her best friend’s mind was taken over by an evil cyclops, she knew it would work out for the better. When her lover was trapped in a tower by a sinister warlock, she didn’t give up. Have faith. It was such a humany expression, but it was all Amity could do.

Eda was strong. She wouldn’t let Belos get away with whatever plan he concocted. Luz would be home by nightfall. Luz, Willow, and Gus would have their sleepover. Maybe, Amity could ask to join.

_Luz…please be okay._


	2. Nerviosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of For Whom the Magic Tolls! I've been having a lot of fun with our beloved characters, please enjoy :)

Luz was taken into a spacious, yet empty throne room. In front of her lay a carpet that stretched to a set of stairs at the front of the room. If it weren’t for the situation at hand, Luz would’ve imagined that she was making her way to a celebrity book signing for her new hit novel.

The ceiling was high, a single chandelier of candles hanging to light the dim room. The walls were accented with long, ornate flags that paid ode to the emperor. Belos sat in his throne, eyeing Luz with bright eyes through his mask. Dancing shadows were cast on his face from the fire burning in urns behind him. In that moment, Luz was unsure if those shadows weren’t actually living.

“Luz the human.” Kikimora bowed to Belos.

She stepped aside so the guards could bring Luz to the edge of the carpet. She stared up at Belos silently, a sneer of distain stretching across her face. Belos was everything she stood against. He was too powerful. He was oppression.

“Welcome, Luz the human. I’m glad you received our invitation.” Belos signaled the guards away.

They nodded in reverence and moved to the entrance of the room.

“Well, I couldn’t call it an invitation. An invitation gives me a choice to come. I didn’t really have a choice.” Luz pointed out.

“Of course you had a choice. You always have a choice. Some choices just have more dire consequences than others. I’m glad you took those consequences into consideration.”

“Why am I here?” Luz cut to the chase. “What? You want information on Eda? Getting tired of her slipping away?”

“Oh no, my dear. I am not interested in Eda…right now. That part will come later.” He stood and slowly walked down the steps to stand tall in front of Luz. He reached out a hand, one that Luz coiled away from, and patted her head. “I am interested in you.”

“In me?” Luz asked in disbelief.

She was a human—an anomaly in the Boiling Isles. More so, she was a human attending magic school to become a witch among gifted peers. So, maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised. Here, she was interesting. Unique in a way that didn’t outcast her.

She was different. Belos didn’t like different. Different caused disorder, and disorder bred chaos.

Belos’s tone, however, made her think that there was more than her just being different.

“Yes, interested in you.” Belos said, circling Luz. “Humans are interesting creatures. They don’t hold an organ for magic like we do. And yet, you’re able to channel magic through a glyph. Do you know why that is?”

Luz’s hair stood on end as he stopped behind her. “…because there’s magic in the glyphs?” She tried.

Luz’s heart lurched as Belos rested his hands on her shoulders. “Partly. Yes, there’s magic in the glyphs themselves. But you, Luz the human, amplify it. You channel it. You create a much more powerful magic than the glyph could do alone.”

She found it hard to swallow. This was going south fast. When Belos said she was needed in the letter, Luz thought Belos had called her in an attempt to gain a leg on Eda. She assumed they would lock her in a cell and use her for bait.

That was better than Belos sending the entire military after Eda. Eda was smart enough to outwit Belos. It was questionable if Eda could take down an entire army—though not impossible. Luz didn’t want to take the chance.

And there was the threat against Willow, Amity, and Gus…

“So…you’re saying I amplify magic?”

“Precisely.” Belos’s voice sounded delighted. “Now, if you can amplify a glyph into such powerful magic, imagine what you could do for a witch. Their power could be amplified tenfold, no, one hundred-fold! The possibilities are endless.”

“Um…” Luz turned out of Belos grasp to face him. “Listen, I’m not some aux you plug into. I’m a human.”

“That’s my point. You’re a human. You’re an amplifier. _My amplifier.”_

Luz’s stomach dropped, her eyes wide. She had tried to fight the rising panic, now it crashed, shattering her semblance of confidence. She slipped a hand into her pocket and fingered a glyph. She didn’t know which one it was, and she had her doubts, but it would have to do. She pulled it out, pressed down, and the room was filled with a blinding light.

“I’m no one’s!”

She ran.

She didn’t get far.

Belos was in front of her in an instant. Luz tried to run again. There he was, stopping her in her tracks.

She gasped in horror as Belos gripped her elbow, shoving her into the arms of guards. She kicked and pushed and tried to bite. Belos flicked his fingers. In an instant, her hands were chained together.

“Eda will stop you!” Luz snapped. “You may think you’re powerful, but you’ve never faced Eda head on! Just you wait!”

“Such fighting spirit. We’ll see how long that lasts. Take her to her cell.” Belos ordered. “Oh, and make sure you confiscate those glyphs.”

* * *

Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon turned to evening as Amity waited in the Owl House. She had paced the house, exploring the unique magic and human artifacts it held in an attempt to distract herself from Luz. Ultimately, the objects reminded Amity of her. She tried getting lost in Azura books. Amity thought of Luz. In an act of desperation, she even began talking to Hooty, but that didn’t last for more than five minutes.

The pit in her stomach just grew. Anxiety gnawed at her.

What was taking Eda so long?

Unless it really was a trap.

She started when her communication device rang. As she summoned it, she hopelessly wished to see Luz’s name and stupid cute face pop onto the screen. She let out a sigh as she saw she was being invited to a joint call between Willow and Gus.

She answered.

“Amity!” Willow exclaimed. “Hey—oh, you’re at the Owl House. Perfect. We’ve been trying to get ahold of Luz all day. Can you kick her butt into gear and tell her to get on the darn communication device?”

“Eda said Luz went into town to get some things for our sleepover. Did she get snacks? Tell me she got some good snacks.” Gus smiled widely.

Amity winced. “Guys…Luz isn’t…” she took a deep breath. “She’s not here. She’s missing.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Missing? Well, why aren’t you out there looking for her? Why weren’t we called sooner?” Willow demanded.

“Yeah! I could have a hundred of me out there searching!” Gus summoned three other Gus’s.

Amity sat on the couch. “Well…she’s not exactly missing. We know where she is, we think, but we don’t know why. She received a summon from emperor Belos. That’s about all we know. You guys, Eda went to confront Lilith this morning. She’s still not back. I’m worried.”

Amity couldn’t remember a time where she felt like this unsettled. Growing up in a strict, elite household had taught her to calm nerves from an early age. She was poised. She was ready to handle almost any situation. Luz had the capability to make her experience emotions that she never had before. Lighthearted butterflies. Soul-crushing fear.

“Well, if anyone can get her back, it’s Eda.” Willow said optimistically.

A blast of air as the door flew open made Amity drop her communication device. Eda stood with King at her side, staff in her hand and placed firmly on the ground. Her eyes were dark—darker than the curse had ever made them. There was no Luz, or even a sign of Luz.

Her stomach dropped impossibly lower.

“Amity?!”

“What was that?!”

She heard Gus and Willow’s voices mesh together. As she leaned down to pick up the communication device, unable to take her eyes off Eda’s intensity. Eda raised a hand, simply flicked her fingers, and the device disappeared.

Amity straightened. “Um…”

“So, it seems that my sister has nothing to do with this. Nobody in the emperor’s coven does.” Eda started slowly.

“They could be lying.” Amity whispered.

“We did some brutal interrogation.” King stated. “Super brutal.”

“And I know when my sister is lying. Trust me on this, kid. This plan is all on the emperor. For some reason, he doesn’t want his right-hand witches knowing about it.” Eda told Amity. “We stopped by Belos’s castle too. There’s a powerful forcefield radiating from it. He’s not taking any chances with Luz.”

“Luz…” King whispered, head hanging.

Every single second seemed to weigh heavier on Amity.

“So, what does that mean for us?” Amity asked.

“For us?” Eda blinked, eyes wide. “It means that you go home and leave the dirty-work to this powerful witch. This isn’t one of our ridiculous little quests. Luz’s life is apparently in danger, and we don’t know why. Last thing I want is one of her friends getting caught up in the mix.” She paused. “Luz would…never forgive me.”

“No.” Amity shook her head. “No! I…I can’t sit at home knowing that Luz is trapped there. There has to be something I can do. Anything.” Then, she added in an uncharacteristic beg, “please, Eda.”

“Geez, since when do you like Luz so much?” King asked her.

Amity’s cheeks burned. “There’s just a lot of favors I have to repay.”

Eda sighed. “Kid. I really don’t think you understand what you’re getting yourself into. If Belos finds out you’re involved, well, it’s likely you’ll become like me. An outcast. Wanted. Part of the bad girls club. Blight, you’re not a bad girl.”

Amity swallowed heavy, her skin crawling as a new anxieties formed. Her brain, and heart, split in two. Eda was right; she wasn’t a bad girl. She couldn’t be. Not with the way she was raised. The fear of disappointing her parents and siblings was daunting, especially with stakes this high. Excommunication was inevitable.

But, at the same time, Luz was trapped. Stupid, dorky, kind, adorable, incredible Luz.

Luz, who had managed to break through the cold layers Amity had created through the years to protect herself.

The same human who desperately wanted to learn magic despite all the factors against her—who, no matter what, would give her soul just to make a friend happy. She was strong. She wouldn’t give up.

Amity couldn’t just give up either.

“There has to be something I can do.” Amity offered.

Eda sighed. “Kid…wait. Maybe there is something you can do.”

“Tell me. I’ll do anything.” Amity said quickly.

“According to Lilith, your parents have been making frequent visits to the emperors castle. Maybe it’s nothing. I know how much your parents enjoy keeping up appearances. But why don’t you see if they know something.” Eda told her.

Amity’s eyes widened, no hesitation as she spoke with her heart. “I’ll see what I can do.”

That task would be harder than breaking into the castle itself.

* * *

Luz’s cell was dark and cold—it reminded her of the cells Eda, King, and her released prisoners from when she first stumbled upon the Boiling Isles.

“You’d think his prized amplifier would get a little more comfort.” Luz grumbled as she sat down on the tough cot.

She pulled her knees to her chest, tapping her fingers against her calves. Escape at this point was futile. Two guards stood outside the bars. The ceiling, floor, and walls were made of stone. The best she could do was maybe find a rock and draw a glyph—or draw one in her blood. But, even then, the chances of that getting her out of the cell were slim to none.

She groaned, wondering how, out of all humans, she was the one to travel across realms.

She was lucky. She wasn’t chosen—only now, she was being treated like a chosen one. Except, any human would fit Belos’s filthy bill. _She wasn’t chosen_. She was just someone who, in a not so accidental accident, stumbled into a whole new world.

One that brought her real friends. A sense of belonging. Magic. Adventures. Everything she had dreamed about and more.

One that brought her into this chaos.

Luz was the unluckiest luckiest girl in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a comment and a kudo, it really helps me a lot :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of For Whom the Magic Tolls. Expect longer chapters in the future. This is just the beginning of one long journey.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment. Or, better yet, share it with some friends! It really helps me out :)


End file.
